Strawberry Smoothie
by Maiden Aya
Summary: Sakura feels left out when Naruto and Sasuke advance to Jounin without her, when someone comes along to cheer her up.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Naruto or anything that would help me rake in millions!

(AN)Author's note- Hello all my readers, thanks for taking the time to read my story. Its actually my first Naruto fic, and its an unusual pairing but one I like. I'll just let the story talk. Enjoy!

STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE

Chapter One

CONVERSATION

Sakura had always known this day would come, but now that it had arrived didn't make it any easier to bare. Sasuke and Naruto had progressed on to jounin without her. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for them, she just wished she wouln't be celebrating _for _them, but _with _them.

She sighed and pushed herself up from the wall outside the Hokage's building. Tsuande-sama wanted to personally speak and congratulate this exam's new jounin. Among them were Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Lee Rock, Hanata, Tenten, and Neji.

Ino was happy being a regular ninja, she didn't want to bear the extra responsibility that came with being a jounin, and had wisely declined on the chance to enter the competition. Sakura though was determined to be a medic-nin at a jounin level, and had entered the exams. Only to be eliminated at the beginning of the 2nd part. She had not even lasted half of the 6 part jounin exam.

_'I'm a failure,' _she thought miserably, _'I should never have entered that exam and humiliated myself that way.'_ She walked aimlessly back and forth wondering what was taking them so long. She kicked at a loose stone, it was probably something only classified for jounins, and _'you will never know what Sakura,'_ she taunted herself, "Because you're too weak for anything other than med work," she grumbled to herself angrily.

"Talking to yourself," a voice asked breaking throgh her reverie. Sakura looked up and nearly fainted in shock upon staring into the pale eyes of Neji Hyuuga.

"U-uh, I-I was," she stammered uncomfortably at a loss for words. In all the years she'd known him, Neji was not one who often spoke to her to her, much less initiate a conversation. In the few times he had even addressed her it was to inquire about someone or something whereabouts, and even then he seemed to look right through her without even aknowledging who she was.

Her face flushed pink when she realized he was staring at her waiting for a response. "I was just thinking out loud. You see I'm wating for my teammates Sasuke and Naruto, I mean my former teammates since I didn't pass the exam. The Hokage wanted to speak with all the new Jounin and of course I couldn't go in so I'm waiting out here," she took a pause from her endless rambling. "I'm sorry I just start babbling when I'm nervous." '_Oh, no why did I say that to him? He must think I'm stupid along with weak, which I'm starting to believe.'_

He merely gave a slight shrugg of the shoulders by way of response. When he forthcame with nothing Sakura begin to feel uneasy and asked, "Did you need anything Neji-san?"

He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. He waited a beat before speaking, "The Hokage finished her speech over 5 minutes ago. I came right out and heard you talking to yourself."

Sakura's temper flared, "I was not talking to myself, I was thinking outloud!"

He cocked his head to the side and studied her. At nineteen Sakura had grown into a very beautiful young woman. With her luminous pale green eyes sparkling, and her strawberry smoothie colored tresses falling down her back. She was wearing a short red dress with a series of intricate designs, something he thought inappropiate for a ninja. At the moment though her green eyes were flashing a violent green.

"My mistake then," he responded. "It must not have been a very pleasant thought though," he conceded.

Her eyes clouded over, "No, it wasn't."

He started to just walk off, but thought better of it. Instead he asked, "Did you plan on entering the next jounin exam?"

She looked surprised at the question and then her expression turned weary, "Are you here to warn me off? If you are don't bother, I learned my lesson 3 weeks ago at the start of the exam."

"I came to tell you that I was impressed. You entered against the odds," he paused, "And that is something to be admired."

Sakura blinked at him in amazement. "I can't believe I'm hearing those words from a genius who looks down on others who're not. Besides I didn't even finish half the exam, so I really don't need your pity, false flattery or whatever you want to call it," she finished bitterly.

Neji couldn't prevent a smirk from covering his face. "Do I seem like someone who would do that," he asked.

Sakura blushed and evaded his gaze, "I'm sorry. You...wouldn't have-," she broke off and looked up at him, "Do you really think that it was admirable," she asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, now you know where you need to improve to advance to the next level...Unless you're giving up, which is not a good quality," he said pointedly, his transparent eyes boring into hers.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably and mumbled, "I don't know what to do."

A silence settled between them, Sakura thought he was done with this conversation untill he said, "You're Tsuande-sama's personal student aren't you," she nodded, "I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't take on someone thats not suited for that position. With direct training from the Hokage its almost a guarantee you'll advance if you have the abilities to. And a good way to view the outcome of the exam is that if you went forward too soon there's a possiblity you could be put in a situation you aren't prepared or skilled for and the result could be fatal."

She gave a tremelous smile, "Thank you Neji," her face furrowed in concentration and she really looked at him. "Thats the most you've ever spoken to me or anyone I know. You're not as mean and cold-hearted as everyone thinks you are, are you Neji?"

It was his turn to evade his gaze, "I don't know or care what anyone thinks." He looked up surprised when he heard a soft laugh.

Sakura was grinning widely, "Don't worry your secrets safe with me." She rubbed a hand through her hair to smooth it back. "I know Sasuke and Naruto would have said something to make me not feel like a failure, but they're my friends and they'll hold back with me. Well maybe not Sasuke all the time," she said on an afterthought. "But hearing just those few words is more than enough, so thank you."

He shrugged, "I was just giving my opinion."

"No one would believe I talked to you even if I told them," she giggled, "I'm going to go catch up with Naruto and Sasuke now. I feel _so_ much better," she exclaimed. "Bye," she called waving as she trotted towards the door.

Neji looked after her perplexed. "That was weird. I barely said anything." In the seven years he'd known her he never felt the inclination to speak to her, why now? He pushed the thought away from his mind and walked off.

I hope you liked the story. And don't worry it will not go too fast, with this type of pairing it can't just speed like a SasukeSakura or NarutoHanata, it takes time. But luckily with my careful plotting and planning I have found a way for them to be together soon and it will be believable! ha ha

I'm working on Ch 2 now, but expect an udpate 2-3 times a month. In 2 weeks I have finals so there will be a temporary laspe. Thanks again!


	2. Dream

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Naruto or anything that would help me rake in millions!

(AN)Author's note- Hello all my readers, thanks for taking the time to read my story. In some of my reviews (thanx a bunch) they said Neji was OCC, last chapter may be true, but I'll explain later why he's like that. And also I've only seen up to season 2 so I really don't know how he interacts with characters I just know a lot about him. And also I know everything about the anime and most of the manga version but to make this story more mine I changed a few details. So enjoy!

STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE

Chapter Two

DREAM

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were all in the restaurant celebrating. Sakura leaned in closer to Sasuke from their position on the barstool and whisphered. "Naruto is certainly popular with all the kids, huh?" She nodded her head towards Naruto whom stood in the center of the restaurant clamouring for his attention.

"He always has been," Sasuke responded. He turned around to face her. "I noticed earlier when we came in," he began, "that you seemed a little depressed, but now it seems you're okay now," he said it like question.

She nodded her head and smiled, "Hai, you're right. I have been feeling a down for the past weeks and mad at myself for not moving on with my teammates, but I feel better now."

Sasuke's expression was questioning, "What changed your attitude?"

She looked around her and lowered her voice conspicously, "This may be hard to believe, but Neji talked to me and it cheered me up."

To her surprise and anger Sasuke exploded into laughter. That captured the attention the attention of nearly everone in the restaurant. It wasn't so strange now to see Sasuke smiling and laughing, but laughing so open and with wild abandon was another thing.

"Will you stop it," Sakura hissed.

He quieted down a little, "You're telling me that that cold Hyuuga cheered you up?"

"Yes," Sakura exclaimed loudly. He started laughing even harder and cluthed his stomach. "Don't believe me then," she huffed and grabbed her purse to walk out.

"Wait," he gasped. "I belive you," he said around peals of laughter.

_ 'Idiot,'_ she thought as she stepped out of the restaurant. Over the years Sasuke and Naruto had become best friends and as a result were beginning to act like each other. With Naruto learning to be serious, and Sasuke learning to be stupid.

She started her walk home, when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Naruto behind her.

"Why'd you leave in such a hurry? Sasuke's in there having fits," he announced.

"Thats why I left," she shrieked.

Naruto jumped back. It didn't matter how much stronger he got than Sakura she still scared him witless.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Naruto, I just need to go home. I stayed out with both of you for over 3 hours and I'm beat. You should be too from all the exams and excitement."

He grinned, "Nah. All the excitementis keeping me energized." He adjusted his new headband and he noticed the wistful look that came and went in Sakura's eyes. "And don't forget Sakura we can still do B-Class missions together. And there's more B-class missions than A-class nowadays, so we'll still be a team."

He was shocked and unprepared when Sakura launched herself at him, "Thank you Naruto, you're right." She squoze him harder and he gasped for breath.

"You're welcome," he akwardly patted her back.

She pulled back and yawned, "I'm so sleepy. Its almost nitetime," she looked at her watch. "I'm going to bed now," she stretched her arms behind her head.

POOF Sakura turned to see Sasuke next to her. "Don't forget we have training early tomorrow."

Sakura folded her arms in annoyance, "I'm not talking to you," she uttered.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he had the nerve to grin when he said it.

"What for," she asked determined to pull it out of him.

He sighed in long-suffering, "For laughing at you. You have to admit it was funn-," he broke off when she shot a death glare at him.

"You dont have to believe me but I did speak with Neji, _and_," she emphasized, "It won't be the last time."

Now Naruto and Sasuke both looked interested now. _'Oh no,' _she lamented to herself, _'What did I just get myself into? How am I going to get myself out of this one?"_

She smiled feeling a little sick. "So there," she sputtered and quickly turned around. "Goodnight," she called out all but running away. She didn't need to turn around to see the smug and knowing look on Sasuke's face.

When she reached home she clamourmed up the steps to get to her bedroom. Her parents were getting up there, they were already retired for the night. One of these days she was going to move out, hopefully not until she was 21 because she needed to find an apartment and choose a roomate. Ino would most likely be moving in with Shikamaru so she was out. So was Hinata who wouldn't leave home until she married Naruto, and that probably wouldn't take place til years from now. Naruto and Sasuke...no they were both of the question. So that left finding a roommate or getting married. Now she laughed. If she was old-fashioned like Hinata then she would die an old woman in her bedroom at her parents house. She had confidence in herself as a woman, but at present there weren't many prospective husbands in Konaha for her. They were all either too young, too old, married or out of her lead. She reached in her closet to slip on the pink silk pajama set she slept in. She crawled under her covers and sighed contentedly.

_ 'It would be nice to lay beside my husband every night and fall asleep in each others arms.'_ An image of Neji flickered through her thoughts. Her mind started reeling and she shot up in the bed. _'**What made me think of him,' **_her mind screamed. Just thinking of Neji was worst than pining after Sasuke. _'I have a 100 better chance of becoming the Hokage than even dating him,_' she thought wryly. She snuggled back under the covers. _'But Neji really is handsome,_' she sighed and thought back to their conversation. The contrast between his rich dark hair and pale silverly eyes was what she found so appealing about him.

She knew better than to start liking him. She was just an ordinary Haruna, but Neji was the heir to one of the most prestigious clans. And to top it off they were old and stuffy about tradition and wouldn't dare marry someone low-class.

_ 'Whoa,'_ Sakura shook her head in bewilderment. _'What am I even thinking of marriage for anyways. I just think he's cute, and it can't ever go beyond that.'_ She looked out of her bedroom window and the moon and stars shined at her. Their paleness and illumination lured her into a sleep full of Neji.

AN: Also on some characters OOCness. This story is set in the future and different circumstances cause people to change. So if someone is acting different it could be attritbuted to changes and things that they experienced or somethings that may have happened to them. Till next chapter.

Oh and if anyone reads Taking a Chance, I'm sorry but I'm writing 2 different stories at the moment. And since Strawberry Smoothie got the most reviews it seemed right to keep it. And I reccomend my other story temporarily named Troubled Hearts.


End file.
